Rebirth
by grathialiana
Summary: Post shinobi world war. A story of how the war had ended as told by Nara Shikamaru, my favorite character. Hope y'all like it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Post shinobi world war. A story of how the war had ended as told by Nara Shikamaru, my favorite character. Hope y'all like it. It's kinda sad for one part though, but I still hope y'all like it.

****** Rebirth ******

It was so easy to lose track of time when one watched clouds. The slow formation of white cotton like elements on the sky, especially on a blue one such as this, could take the breath away of any lesser ninja.

Well, actually, just one ninja.

Only Nara Shikamaru enjoyed this kind of activity anyway. The others were busy training their asses off to be better in their jutsus and stealth techniques.

Personally he thought it was just a waste of time. Sometimes fate would decide who the strongest one would be, as in the case of Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the shinobi world war, the one who single handedly saved Konoha and the rest of the world from the evil Uchiha Madara and his equally murderous kin Uchiha Sasuke.

Both Uchihas were both dead now, thanks be to Kami, however it took more lives than Shikamaru could count to end the war, given that Shikamaru was a genius in mathematics.

Aaaahhh… Serenity. A time for grieving. A time for second chances.

The shinobi war had ended seven years past. Gradually, Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world were rebuilding their homes and their lives. None of them would ever call it easy, but they were getting there.

Shikamaru leaned on his back on the lush green grass, lounging on his elbow. The clouds really looked marvelous today.

He never thought they would be given another chance at life. He, his wife, their little daughter. He was already twenty three years old. He was only about sixteen when Uchiha Madara appeared to conquer the world. He thought he was too young to die at sixteen. But Naruto, bless him, saved them. He was not the strongest shinobi, he was a bungling idiot actually, but he managed to defeat all the enemies.

Aahhh, that was what you would call fate. He was the chosen one.

It was eerily quiet in the cemetery. Usually when he visited his sensei Asuma's grave there would be other visitors. Maybe because today was the spring festival. Everyone in Konoha was busy preparing for the occassion.

Speaking of preparationg, his wife would probably have his neck again. Temari hated this cloud watching hobby of his.

"You spend too much time staring at those useless puffs of smoke than looking after the affairs of the state!" she would hiss at him.

Shikamaru would scratch his head. "Koi, they're not actually puffs of smoke. You see, when the particles of water get heated-"

"Shikamaru, I can't believe you would lecture me about evaporation to save your butt! Konoha needs you. Now, get back there before I hit you with my fan! Hint hint, this fan's heavier than my old one so guess if it's going to hurt more!"

"I guess," Shikamaru shrugged.

"Great. I don't want to explain to Yasumi why you have a big red fan mark on your face. Now, go!"

"Aishiteru, koi,"Shikamaru would say lovingly and then he would kiss his furious wife.

More often than not, Temari would respond with equal passion and they would end up in the bedroom, where Shikamaru would spend the rest of his time exhausting his wife. In the end, he never really got his job done.

Shikamaru chuckled.

Temari never changed. Still so hot headed, mean tempered, loud mouthed… but still the prettiest kunoichi who ever lived. Shikamaru smirked. She had to be the prettiest or else he would suffer her wrath.

Their relationship grew from bickering to finally understanding each other when Asuma died. That event brought them closer. Shikamaru had been heartbroken, bitter.

On the eve of Asuma's funeral, after staying on the cemetery the longest, he wandered aimlessly on the road. Asuma, his beloved mentor who was like a second father, was killed by the Akatsuki in an effort to get Naruto's Kyuubi. It hurt more than a stab on the heart.

Without any purpose, he found himself in front of Temari's apartment. She was currently visiting Konoha for alliance meetings. Shikamaru did not know if she was home. He saw her at the funeral but he did not speak to her. He was bleeding with his loss. He believed he would not act rationally towards any human being that day so he refrained from speaking to anyone. He was simply being torn apart.

Like he expected, the door was not locked. Tsunade's tower was only a couple of blocks away. Besides, the apartment only held a futon, a lamp and a table that no one would even bother coming in to steal anything.

Shikamaru let himself in.

He sank on her futon. He couldn't go home. Not yet. He could not face his parents. Would not want to face anyone.

But he was waiting for Temari in her apartment.

He did not bother turning on the light. He liked the darkness just fine.

Only at the sound of the door creeking open did Shikamaru awake with a gasp. So he had been sleeping. He had no idea how long.

The figure at the door tensed. "Who are you? If you don't want me to attack then introduce yourself!" Her hand reached towards her back where her gigantic fan was attached.

_Uh oh. _

Shimaru leaned towards the lamp and switched it on.

"Konbanwa, Temari-San," he greeted lifelessly.

The look on her face was priceless.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?"

He drew his brows together. "Unless I've suddenly sported yellow spiky hair then you might think I'm Naruto. But it's me, the pineapple head."

Temari wanted to laugh at his stupid remark but controlled herself. She did not want to forget that Shikamaru was still hurting from the death of his sensei Asuma.

"What- uhh- what are you doing in my apartment?"

"Duh, you go figure. I'm playing chess with myself. In the dark."

"Shikamaru, you know you're really irritating me. I don't to whack you with my fan, especially now that—" She paused and sighed.

Shikamaru still looked bored. "Especially now that what? C'mon, you're always threatening to smack me with that humongous fan of yours. Give me your best shot."

Temari shot him an incredulous glare. "What's wrong with you? If you want to tell me something, spill it!"

Shikamaru heaved a long sigh of weariness. He reached for his pocket. Then glanced at her. "Uhhh, is it okay if I smoke?"

"Smoke? Here?"

"Yes, here."

"The smell will be all over the place and I really- Fine! Just one, okay?"

"Okay."

Shikamaru lit one cigarette and puffed a ring of smoke. It had looked so intricate that Temari stood watching.

He turned to her again. "Oi, are you really just gonna stand there to watch?"

"Well, I- uhmmm…" She closed the door and put the fan she was carrying on the table. Now what? Shikamaru occupied most of the space on the bed. Maybe she would just kneel on the floor.

"Look, I don't want to hog your space, Temari. This is your bed. If you want to sit down on it, then sit down."

"Fine,"she grumbled, sitting beside him.

The silence was defeaning.

"He has a son, y'know,"Shikamaru said out of the blue, startling her.

"Who?"

"It's supposed to be a secret. They hadn't married yet. But he was killed before-" There was a glazed look in his eyes as he rambled on. "Now that little kid's gonna have an uncle who's so weak he can't even defend his sensei from a fight."

"Shikamaru?" Temari's voice gentled.

"I watched him die, Temari. I just stood there, I couldn't do anything…"

That was when Temari realized that he was dry sobbing, his hand clutching the cigarette ruthlessly until it snaped in two. His other hand was gripping the futon tightly.

Unsure of herself, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

Shikamaru turned to her. His eyes were dry, but he was shaking, his breath coming in short panting gasps. He was choking from his unshed tears.

"I'm so fucking useless!" he roared, and finally closed his eyes. He wept. He wept like he had never wept before in his life. What was it with weeping and Temari? It seemed like she was always the one catching him during the most unguarded moments of his life.

"Ssshhh…" Temari pulled him to her bosom. He gripped her arms while he buried his face on her chest. When had heaven become as soft as a woman's breast?

"I'm a worthless uncle. I wouldn't be able to explain to Asuma and Kurenai's son that I wasn't able to help. They should have killed me! Asuma could have done more in this war. He-"

"Shikamaru, ssshhh… Asuma-sama would not want you blaming yourself."

"I'm gonna kill them. I'll plot my revenge on that freak who killed Asuma."

"I wish you would not put your life in danger, to get even. Konoha needs everyone right now."

"How about me? I need someone right now, too!"

Temari pulled herself away to look down at his tear drenched eyes. "You have me. You always have me."

"Temari, I-"

Shikamaru wiped his eyes and moved away from her. "Arigato gozaimasu, Temari." He looked miserable when he said it.

He stood, hands in his pocket. "You don't know how much I appreciate the time you've given to listen to my rants. Again, I thank you. I shall bother you no more."

"Why you-"

WHACK!

"Ouch!" Shikamaru yelped. "What's up with you? Why did you hit me?"

"Why wouldn't I hit you?" she shouted, incensed. "You begin by crying yourself to death about needing somebody but when I offer myself to you you just run away? How was that supposed to look? You couldn't get away fast enough. Well, sorry If got carried away back there."

She forgot that he was grieving, she was just so mad at his rejection.

He was still rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. "Oi oi oi. Don't go putting meanings in things that I do that you will misunderstand in the end."

"You're just rude! You come into my apartment, crying to me, looking so defenseless that I thought I would finally be able to tell you you mean a lot to me too, and that I am always here for you, but then you-"

He interrupted her with a smile. "Finally huh?"

"What?"

"You would finally be able to tell me I mean a lot to you?" He was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Meant, Shikamaru, meant. Now it's in the past," she answered dryly.

"Okay, I get it,"he said, still teasing.

She harrumphed, pissed. Crossing her hands on her chest she eyed the door. "Go away you idiotic insensitive asshole. I never thought for one second that you meant anything- anything to me at all that I—"

Shikamaru grabbed both her arms and pulled her to him. "Come here."

His mouth smelled faintly of mint. Temari was shocked. The flavor was probably from the cigarette. That was her last thought before she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Shikamaru's lips on her own. He was kissing her! So gently. So softly.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, which he used to his advantage. He slipped his tongue in the smallest opening and tentatively touched hers. Temari shuddered at the sensation. She removed her arms from her chest and wound them around his shoulders, slanting her head so Shikamaru could deepen the kiss. It felt heavenly. She had loved Shikamaru since she met him, back when they first fought in the Chuunin exam. She had not thought of anyone else since then.

"Temari,"he gasped, pulling away and resting his forehead on hers. "I have to go."

"Was that a pity kiss?" she whispered.

"No, Temari. If you only knew- Well, it was more of like a goodbye kiss."

She struggled to be free of him so she could look at his eyes. "Huh?"

"I told you. I'm plotting my revenge against Asuma's killer. He's Akatsuki, Temari. The possibility that I'll come back alive is not something I wish to think of right now. I just want to kill him, and I plan to sacrifice myself."

"NO!" she screeched, eyes going wide.

He held her wrists tightly. "I've always known you love me, Temari. That's why I came to see you tonight, so that I can feel it, before I die."

"No, Shikama-"

"Yes, you love me, admit it." Then he winked at her. "But not as much as I love you."

"I- You-"

"I love you too, and you love me, even when you don't want to admit it."

"Of course I love you too, Shikamaru. I said no to you going to fight-"

"Look at me, Temari. I have to do this. This is the only way for me to regain my sanity."

"Y-you won't- stay safe- even for me?" Damn, she hated begging, had never begged for anything in her life but for Shikamaru she was willing to go to her knees and plead for him not to go.

"You will not have me, the real me, if I stay, Temari. All you'll have is a hollow shell of what used to be me."

Temari knew defeat when she saw one. The argument was over. "I still won't have you if you die," she countered weakly, knowing it was pointless.

"You'll always carry my memory, in your heart." He touched the soft spot above her breast. "I will always love you, Temari of the sand. You are the scariest kunoichi I've ever come across. And the most troublesome as well but my heart holds no one else but you."

She embraced him tightly. "Please, stay the night with me."

"Temari-"

"Please."

"It will be Asuma and Kurenai all over again, Temari. If I leave you with child, he will grow up without a father as well. And heck I don't think having Gaara and Kankuro for uncles will do wonders for him."

"Haven't you realized that it will be the best memory I will ever have of you?"

"Temari…"

She pulled his head down for a kiss. "Stay."

"Mhhhmmm…."

Their lovemaking was one of desperation, frantically tearing up at their clothes, forcefully groping each other. Shikamaru worshipped her body with his tongue.

Temari wanted to forget that maybe this would be the last time she would hold Shikamaru in her arms so she concentrated on nothing but his warm skin under her hands' ministrations. She nipped and licked him. Shikamaru was equally vocal in his passion. He groaned his delight in her ears when she touched him in the right places.

And when, finally he entered her, they felt as if the outside world had frozen over. Nothing existed except the resounding beats of their hearts, the beaded sweat on their foreheads, and the pleasure that was creating havoc in their bodies. It was glorious, how two bodies could find joy as one. Shikamaru never regretted staying. He would do all his best to survive. To come back for her. His only one.

In the morning Temari woke alone, although she expected that. She would never regret what happened. If it was the first and last with him, then so be it. If they created a child, she would proudly claim it as Shikamaru's, announce the news to the world, political marriages be damned.

But in the end, she did not get pregnant.

And Shikamaru miraculously defeated the Akatsuki member by himself, without the cost of his life.

He could remember that day, when he was looking for Temari, to announce that he had come back, only to find that she was not in her apartment. She was not with Tsunade as well.

So where could she be?

He finally gave up. Maybe he'd go back to the apartment later. Tsunade told him she was still in Konoha.

He went to his favorite spot, on the hill, to watch some clouds.

He was feeling content since Asuma died. He avenged his sensei. And he had a pretty girlfriend. Naruto and the guys would be so jealous because he had managed to snag one for himself.

His gaze was on the sky so he did not notice the figure lying on the spot where he usually did, to devote time to his favorite hobby.

He was startled to find a blonde, sexy kunoichi lying on the ground, her kimono fluttering open indecently, her eyes closed, smile on her face.

Ahhh, this was better than any clouds he had ever watched.

"Ehem… And I thought I was the only lazy one…"

Temari sat with a gasp.

Her mouth hung open.

Shikamaru opened his arms. ''Come here."

She screamed in delight and came running, flying to his arms and sending him on his back.

"You're alive!"

"Uhhh, no, this is actually a ghost you're seeing. Much more handsome, by the way, than the real one."

"You dolt!" And she was able to kiss him freely, lovingly.

"You're not weak, Shikamaru. You made it."

"Aaahhh… the motivations I have to stay alive are even more convincing than death, y'know, with her large fan and all."

She laughed heartily.

Seven years. Seven years had passed since peace reigned in Konoha once more. Shikamaru thought when he and Temari entered a relationship that they would never know peace and security. Especially for any child they would bring forth in this world. Now they were basking in it, everyday grateful that the war was over.

He stood from where he was lying, dusting his pants. He visited Asuma's grave every once and a while. But he still needed to pay respect to another fallen comrade.

The other grave was not far from Asuma's. There were fresh flowers on it. They had just probably been placed today. Shikamaru knelt in front of it and bowed his head in prayer. The highest form of thank you would not be enough to encompass the feeling of gratitude Shikamaru felt towards this heroic shinobi who rested eternally on his grave.

"Thank you. Thank you that I have my wife and daughter. You made this possible. You are courage itself in all its meaning. It is only fitting that we name your son for that. Courage," he whispered to the tomb.

"Hokage-sama, the festival is almost starting. Maybe you would like to get your butt around here and make yourself useful," a dry voice came from behind.

Shikamaru stood and faced his beautiful wife of seven years. Ah, perfection.

"Koi, I was only paying respects."

"I know, Shikamaru but the elders are going crazy. Have you prepared a speech?" Temari nagged.

"Me? Of course? I've signed all the papers and prepared my speech last night. I've done all my job, woman."

"Alright, fine-"

They were interrupted when two girls in bright kimonos whirled towards them, giggling. Shikamaru's face softened as he looked at his five year old daughter Yasumi who became lovelier and lovelier like her mother. She had a tuft of yellow hair, like Temari's, but her shadow jutsu was definitely envied even amongst the Nara clan. The child was a mistress of shadows.

The older girl with Yasumi had black hair like her parents, Asuma and Kurenai. It turned out that they had a daughter, whom Kurenai named Megumi. Megumi usually played with Yasumi, as they were only a year apart. The two girls were inseparable.

"Okaa-san, Yuuku is chasing us again!" Yasumi gasped, out of breath.

Megumi agreed with her. "There are so many Yuukus chasing us. It's crazy!"

Shikamaru and Temari laughed at the children's antics.

When a boy of six years appeared in the clearing, he was panting but roaring in laughter. One by one boys of the same appearance gathered from all direction. Kage bunshin clones.

"See? He makes his clones chase us, Temari-sama!" Megumi complained.

The boy with yellow spiky hair laughed heartiy, clutching his stomach. The other clones were laughing as well. Shikamaru chuckled. Like father, like son.

The leader of the clones, the original Yuuku stuck out his tongue. "Why are you complaining? I thought we were playing hide and seek."

"Uh oh, kids,"Shikamaru said turning to the girls. "How many times do I have to tell you not to play that game with Yuuku. You'll just get lost."

"I thought his Byakugan could only see through thin walls! I hid under a huge rock and he still found me!" Yasume wailed.

The adorable Yuuku laughed again in the same manner that his father always did. The likeness of the gesture was so uncanny both Temari and Shikamaru shook their heads in awe.

"Yuuku, come, we'll be late for the festival," a gentle voice called out.

Temari and Shikamaru turned to the owner of the face and found the Hyuuga princess Hinata along with her husband. In the end, to unite their clan, Hinata had to marry Neji. It was a union liked by both parties. Neji smiled at his old friends. He carried an infant wrapped in his arms. His and Hinata's son who would continue their Byakugan bloodline.

One by one Yuuku's Kage bunshin clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. The boy ran towards his mother. "Okaa-san! I'm hungry! Can we have ramen first before going to the festival?"

Hinata lovingly picked up his blond son. "Of course, Yuuku. You're just like your father, so energetic and so ramen obsessed."

Neji smiled affectionately at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Even if you're only half Hyuuga Yuuku, you're showing remarkable talent in your Byakugan. I am proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Oto-san, I learn from you, that's why."

Temari and Shikamaru joined HInata and Neji, the little girls following behind.

"Hokage-sama," Neji and Hinata greeted reverently.

"Today's a good day,"Shikamaru said, looking at ruddy faced Yuuku. "He's really so much like Naruto. In all ways. "

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Hinata answered, glancing lovingly at her husband. "I am proud to call him my son."

"And mine, too."Neji added. "I am honored to be a second father to Naruto's son. He is very talented. He is very much like Naruto. What can I say? When he grows older he said he wants to take over your place, Shikamaru."

"That's my way of the ninja!" Yuuku exclaimed boisterously. The adults burst out laughing. Hand it to Yuuku to be the perfect replica of his father's legendary slogan.

"I am happy that Naruto gave me Yuuku before he left,"Hinata said, smiling. "It feels like he's still here."

The Nara couple nodded in agreement. Yuuku demanded to have ramen again and the adults had no choice but to give in. Hand in hand, Temari and Shikamaru led the way, but not before glancing at the grave with fresh flowers. For sure it was Hinata who put them there earlier.

Hikamaru smiled wistfully.

_Naruto, thank you for your sacrifice. Your death will not go unremembered. Your life will always be celebrated. Hinata, the woman who loved you deeply, she is happy now. Neji takes care of her and of your son. Your son, Yuuku. Yes, it means courage. For you were the only shinobi who showed courage when everything was hopeless. You stood up to your fear and conquered the enemy._

_Thank you, for this peace. At last._

_Rest well, my friend. We will join you soon._

The group walked in comfortable silence towards the Hokage's tower, Shikamaru's office.

FIN.

Awww, it's sad that I had to kill Naruto's character in the story. But I feel it's kinda monumental if I leave it like that. I'll write a Naruto/Hinata lovestory soon…

Can you please be so kind to leave a review? I know it's not much but I hope you like it.

Thanks!

Ja ne!


End file.
